Soldier monster line
The Soldier, Enforcer, Shock Troop, Red Guard, and Elite Guard are classes of Valuan soldiers wearing armour and equipped with a sword. These enemies are palette swaps of each other with varying levels of strength and are fought in different locations in the game. All of the variants in this monster line are Yellow-affiliated. Soldier A Soldier (軍艦兵 ) is a variant with turquoise armor and appear to be some of the lowest ranking troops in the Valuan Armada. In-battle, the Soldier only have one battle command: * Attack: A standard physical attack. When defeated, Soldiers yield 1 EXP, 5 Gold and have a 1% chance of dropping an Electri Box. Soldiers are the first enemies players encounter in the game. The game starts with Vyse and Aika facing off against two in a scripted battle. They are subsequently fought throughout the Valuan Battleship as random encounters along with Guards. Stat wise, they're stronger and more durable than the Guards, but slightly slower. Even so, as one of the first enemies in the game, they're not too difficult to dispatch. Category:Yellow Enemies Enforcer An Enforcer (調査兵 ) is a variant with blue and red armor with white stripes. Four Enforcers are fought the party at the Maw of Tartas, where they attack the party for trespassing on the seal, a crime punishable by death. After Vyse and crew defeat the four Enforcers, one of them pleads that their lives be spared; the party agrees to do so, provided they tell them how to open the seal. The Enforcer reveal that the seal cannot be opened and that the armada were currently more focused on hunting an arcwhale that attacked their fleet. Vyse and crew likely let the Enforcers go afterwards. In-battle, the Enforcer can use the following battle commands: * Attack: A standard physical attack. * Grenade: The Enforcer takes up a defensive stance, which is followed by a tube-shape explosion, damaging all party members caught in the blast radius. When defeated, Enforcers yield 368 EXP and 192 Gold; they have no drop items. The Enforcers are about as tough as most of the monsters randomly fought in the Valuan airspace. The main thing to look out for is their Grenade attack, which can be lethal to underleveled party members. Vyse's Rain of Swords is an effective way of damaging the group. Category:Yellow Enemies Shock Troop A Shock Troop (要塞兵 ) is a variant with silver and blue armor and a different helmet. They serve as guards in the Grand Fortress. In-battle, the Shock Troop can use the following battle commands: * Attack: A standard physical attack. * Poison Gas: The Shock Troop takes up a defensive stance, which is followed by a explosion of green gas, inflicting damage on all party members caught in the blast. The stricken party members also have a chance of being poisoned. * Sacrum Crystal When defeated, Shock Troops yield 217 EXP, 142 Gold, and have a 3% chance of dropping a Sacrum Crystal. Shock Troops are not as strong as the other enemies in the fortress. Even if they get the chance to use Poison Gas, they can usually be taken out before it takes a toll on the party's health. Category:Yellow Enemies Red Guard A Red Guard (ベレーザ兵 ) is a variant with red armor and a box-shaped helmet; they are Belleza's personal soldiers. In-battle, the Red Guard can use the following battle commands: * Attack: A standard physical attack * Grenade: The Red Guard takes up a defensive stance, which is followed by a tube-shape explosion, damaging all party members caught in the blast radius. When defeated, Red Guards yield 545 EXP, 225 Gold and have a 2% chance of dropping a Magic Dew. Four Red Guards serve as a scripted encounter outside the helm of the Delphinus while under Muraji's command. Prior to this, they can be fought alongside Yafutoma Soldiers in random encounters. The Red Guards' threat level is about equal to the Yafutoma Soldier, and while that enemy is faster and has more HP, the Red Guard has better Attack and Defense. Like the Enforcer, Grenade is the main thing to look out for when fighting them. Category:Yellow Enemies Elite Guard An Elite Guard (特務兵 ), also known as Praeses Elite in the European release, is a variant with elaborate bronze armor. In-battle, the Elite Guard can use the following battle commands: * Attack: A standard physical attack. * Poison Gas: The Elite Guard takes up a defensive stance, which is followed by a explosion of green gas, inflicting damage on all party members caught in the blast. The stricken party members also have a chance of being poisoned. * Sacrum Crystal When defeated, Elite Guards yield 586 EXP, 223 Gold, and have a 1% chance of dropping a Warrior's Rune. They are encountered on Dangral Island and are the only Soldier variants that can be fought at end-game. Elite Guards are the fastest enemy on Dangral Island, though the rest of its stats are outperformed by the other enemies. Since they're the fastest enemy in the area, they may be able to get in their hits before the party can take them down. The Warrior's Rune they drop is essentially a watered-down version of the Ancient Bracer, although its a decent accessory for Fina, the only character who cannot wear the Ancient Bracer but can wear the Warrior's Rune. Category:Yellow Enemies | Category:Enemies that drop rare items Category:Monster lines Category:Valuan Army